Summer Fun
by Eiri-san1
Summary: How do you beat the heat?


Summer Fun  
  
(Disclaimer) I don't own Dragon Knights or anything in association. Please comment. Enjoy.  
  
"I don't know." Thatz told Rune, "It's too hot."  
  
"That's why." the golden haired knight replied. "Now, lie down." the red head obeyed.  
  
"You're not going to use the smelly stuff again are you?"  
  
"It's not smelly," Rune frowned looking at a pale bottle, "Besides it will protect you're delicate parts." the blond teased.  
  
"Just as long as I don't have to smell it." Thatz's nose wrinkled.  
  
***inside the castle***  
  
"Rath." Kai-Stern shut the door eyeing his target, he locked it for good measure.  
  
"No!" Rath protested. He bit his lip, clutching his tunic.  
  
"Don't be stubborn Rath." Kai-Stern cooed trying to coax the boy as he stepped closer.  
  
"No." the fire dragon knight shook his dark hair. He took a chance, darting to the window but the albino intercepted. Red eyes looked into light yellow. He moved and Kai-Stern moved opposite. The brunet faked to the left and the other fell for it as the fire dragon knight suddenly dodged right.   
  
"No you don't!" The older man jumped for the boy knocking over a table and pulling down a thick drapery with a terrible *clunk-Chink* clatter clatter*  
  
"Ah!" Rath cried, "get off me!"  
  
"I'll take care of you." Kai-Stern grabbed his shirt and the brunet grabbed his hands and tried to kick him off. This wasn't going to work. Kai-Stern stratled the boy and pulled his arm, flopping him on his stomach and sat on him to keep him in place.   
  
"No!" he squirmed.   
  
"Don't fight me rath or it'll hurt." Kai-Stern warned  
  
***outside***  
  
The sun was hot and the sweet air carried the scent of wild flowers and bark. Thatz sucked in a breath from sudden contact from the other. Rune's hands slid over pale skin, lubricated with musky peppermint.   
  
"Not so fast." Thatz breathed as the other's a hands came to rest. The golden haired dragon knight paused for instruction. "Slow," red head told him. The former elf obeyed.  
  
"Like that?" Rune asked, watching the other intently. The earth dragon knight nodded.  
  
***inside the castle***  
  
"Ah-" The brunet struggled under the blue dragon officer. "AAH!" Kai-Stern ripped his shirt off. Rath's cries were muffled by the smallness of the room they were in.   
  
"Just relax Rath." The blue dragon officer told him.  
  
"You're hurting me!" The brunet insisted.  
  
"Fine!" He dragged the boy onto the satin bed. "Better?" The albino started pulling on the boy's pants.  
  
"Stop it," Rath grew still and red eyes glared into light yellow, "Don't make me hate you!"  
  
"Uh" Kai-Stern paused, but only for a moment, "Understand Rath, I need you're whole body. The heat is too much to bare alone."  
  
"You," Rath growled, Kai-Stern's yellow eyes were determined. "Do what you want." Rath let go of the last tatters of cloth that were his shirt and let himself fall on the blankets. The fire dragon knight turned his head, refusing eye contact with the albino.  
  
"Good boy."   
  
***Outside***  
  
Sweat beaded on Thatz and Rune as the warm sun caressed their bare skin. Thatz moved, accepting the touch of the other. He moaned with happiness with the anticipation of what would happen next.  
  
"Rune, come on." Thatz groaned, the heat growing ever more acute. "When?"  
  
"One more," the former elf stroked his flesh over the only spot he had yet to touch. The red head moaned again, wanting it now.   
  
"Now?" he begged.  
  
"Wait let me put my hair up." he braided his golden locks and Thatz bound it for him with his own ribbon. "Thank you." Rune's smile was always like the sun itself so bright and inviting.   
  
"Now?" he asked in a smooth voice wanting the other to be contented.  
  
***inside the castle***  
  
"Ah-" Rath held his breath only to release it in a pant, "Ya-yame..." He was on his stomach. His hands cluched the sheets, pulling against the rocking motion moving him. "AH!" He tried to pull himself away. But Kai-Stern grabbed his hand and brought him back to a workable position, facing him now. "Yamete." He begged, still unwilling to look at his face, feeling those hands all over him.  
  
"It's you're fault, parading yourself around like that. What do you expect?" The albino dipped his hand into a jar of cream and stroked the boy's tender tissue.  
  
"No more, please." Rath breathed catching the saliva that wanted to escape his mouth. "Uh-ha-AAH!" he cried out.  
  
***outside***  
  
Thatz slid his hands up and down Rune's back covering his body with at peppermint musk. Gathering more of that creamy potion the red head reached up to slick the former elf's ears and neck. Rune bit his lip because these were particularly senistive regions.  
  
"I guess it doesn't smell that bad." Thatz admitted. Rune turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah." The golden haired dragon knight took some of the lotion in his hands. "Close your eyes." he lightly dabbed the potion on his friend's face and smoothed it in circles, blending it onto his skin.  
  
"It still smells a bit strong." Thatz sweat dropped.   
  
"Sorry." The former elf shrugged.  
  
"Now you." Thatz green eyes looked at watched the other's face, putting some carefully on to his pale skin. "There." he felt satisfied with his work.  
  
"Me first!" Rune jumped up.  
  
"No fair!" Thatz stumbled up to follow as quickly as he could.   
  
"EEEEeeeeeee!" Rune jumped into the new pool that was just constucted within the palace walls. "Oh It's cold!" his golden head popped out of the water.  
  
"HAHAHAHA" Thatz did a cannon ball off the diving board. *SPLASH*  
  
"ha ha ha." The laughed at each other, treading water.  
  
"Why couldn't we just do this in the first place?" Thatz asked.  
  
"The sun has harmful rays that can cause skin cancer." Rune explained while Thatz swam around Rune.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's not like we're going to be out here for hours." Thatz made a short lived fountain out of his mouth.  
  
"Even ten minutes exposed to direct sunlight can create a sunburn." the former elf shared his knowledge while floating on his back. "That's why putting on sunscreen before going into the sun is important for future health."  
  
"Yeah, but, we're swiming. Doesn't the sun, like, not get you in the water?" the earth dragon knight looked into the blue sky.  
  
"That's a misconception." Rune shook his head, doing the back stroke. "The first three feet of surface water acts like a magnifying glass and can potentially burn you faster that just being in the open air."  
  
"Really?" Thatz splashed himself and a little at Rune in playfulness.  
  
"The water being cold," he let some water flow from his hands, before he splashed Thatz back, "can delay the burn a little but that's all it can do. That's why it's even more improtant to have Water proof sunscreen."  
  
"Okay. I gotcha. So we don't turn out like Rath." The red head concluded.  
  
"Poor Rath." Rune hung on the side of the pool with one hand, "All he wanted to do was swim by himself but he didn't use sunscreen so now his body is always releasing the heat from that terrible sunburn he has."  
  
"I heard Kai-Stern was in charge of puting something on it like aloe or something." Thatz came to join Rune.  
  
"It's a little more complicated but yeah. He has to rub the cream in deeply but the burn hurts him so bad...I'd hate to do that job. Rath must be furious."  
  
"It's a dirty job but somebody's got to do it." Thatz hoisted himself out of the water.  
  
"I guess you're right." Rune brought up an arm to guard himself from the splash of the red head's dive.  
  
***Inside the castle***  
  
"You are such a baby." Kai-Stern fanned Rath's exposed skin to help the heat escape.  
  
"You're too rough you jerk." he said weakly, rolling over for the other side to be fanned.   
  
"You didn't leave me any choice besides the instructions I was given says to rub it deeply into the skin." he fanned himself a little. Rath whined so he turned the fan's direction back.  
  
"I hate sunburns." 


End file.
